Tarde
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Gumi se reencuentra con su hermano después de 10 años. En un solo día, varias dudas le invaden y al siguiente las trata de resolver. Nunca es tarde para decir lo que se siente. Mi primer intento de incesto :D


¡Arg! Hola mundo

El otro día andaba viendo los fics, y busque de Gumi, ¡Hay muy pocos! Y después busque de Gumiya, ¡Solo tres! De los cuales dos son míos, y uno yaoi (que ya leí ajajaja xD) Y me dije, "Escribe más" Y aquí toy.

Incursionando en el drama, romance e incesto ¡Wii! Y este fic tuvo la colaboración de Isa-chan :D

Y por último, Vocaloid no es mío.

* * *

Gumi esperaba en la estación, miro su reloj que tenía en la muñeca, y volvió la vista a los autobuses que llegaban. Estaba ahí desde hacía unos 15 minutos, sin contar con los minutos de anticipación con los que llego. No estaba molesta, a decir verdad, estaba desbordante de alegría, vería a su hermano al cual no veía desde ya 10 años. Miro de nuevo su reloj.

-¡Gumi!-. Escucho su nombre, y miro a la izquierda, sonrió y corrió hacia él y se abrazaron. Incluso la cargo un poco, cuando se separaron se vieron.

-Mira cuanto has cambiado hermana-. Dijo él, y Gumi rió.

-No soy la única, antes no eras tan alto-. Hablo y coloco las manos en los hombros de él. –Te extrañe Gumiya-.

-Y yo a ti-. Se volvieron a abrazar. Salieron de la estación, resulto que Gumiya no llego ni en autobús ni en taxi, llego en una motocicleta que ya tenía desde hacia algún de tiempo.

-¿Y qué paso con la bicicleta?-. Pregunto Gumi, su hermano camino hasta su transporte.

-No iba a llegar con eso. Es un viaje algo largo-. Dijo y subió, arrojándoles el casco a Gumi, que lo atrapo en el aire. –Vamos, como en los viejos tiempos-.

-Antes no era motorizada-. Se coloco el casco y subió a la motocicleta, abrazo a Gumiya por la espalda, y comenzó el viaje. Gumi sentía el viento en sus brazos, le traían recuerdos de cuando ella y Gumiya salían en bicicleta a pasar las tardes libres, esos momentos fraternales eran unos de los más lindos que tenía en su memoria. Después de tanto tiempo estaba feliz de poder conservar esa agradable relación con su hermano, la cual siempre fue muy fuerte. Se detuvieron en un lago cercano, estaban recargados en el barandal, viendo uno que otro barco pequeño pasar, en un silencio cómodo.

-Ahora, ¿Me dirás porque viniste? Y eso de "A ver a mi hermanita", no me convence-. Dijo Gumi, mirando al otro, él sin despegar la mirada del agua suspiro.

-Vengo a declararme a la mujer que siempre he amado y que nunca me corresponderá-. Dijo, aun sin verla.

-¿Y quién es esa horrenda mujer que no acepta a mi querido hermano?-. Su voz tomo un tono casi maternal, Gumiya rio y la miro a los ojos… meditando su respuesta… podría hacerlo, pero… sabia la respuesta… era obvia.

-Eso es…-. Escucho y miro a Gumiya, él miraba su mano, concretamente el dedo anular, ahí Gumi tenía un anillo de plata. -¿Quién?-. Más que odio, curiosidad sono en su voz, Gumi miro su anillo.

-Len…-. Susurro.

-¿Len Kagamine? ¿El rubio dos años menor que nosotros?-. Gumi asintió. -¡Wow! Su perseverancia dio fruto-. Dijo, pero ella no hablo. –Recuerdo cuando en San Valentín me llamo y le ayude a esconder los chocolates y cartas que te dejaron, para que su regalo fuera el único que recibieras-. Gumi rio ante el recuerdo, y al fin lo volvió a ver a los ojos.

-Ese día me enfade contigo-.

-Sí, y los rasguños que me diste duraron marcados una semana-. Rieron ambos. –Si mal no recuerdo, tiene una hermana ¿Qué fue de ella?-.

-¿Recuerdas a Hatsune?-.

-Claro, hablas de mi compañero en la secundaria-.

-Están saliendo-.

-¿En serio?-. El ambiente entre ambos se volvió a alivianar, recuerdos escolares, familiares y personales, algunos graciosos, otros melancólicos y claro, bochornosos. De la mente de Gumi se borro el motivo de la visita de su hermano, él…parecía como si nunca hubiese dicho esas palabras. Aun en ese lugar, Gumi recibió una llamada; Len hablo con ella, le dijo que si almorzaban juntos, Gumi le informo la presencia de Gumiya, Kagamine le dijo que lo llevase. Fueron citados en un restaurante algo lejos de donde se encontraban, Len los identifico; saludo a Gumi con un beso cortó en los labios, ninguno de ellos vieron el destello de dolor en los ojos de Gumiya, que fue rápidamente escondido al saludar a Len, se sentaron cerca de una de las ventanas.

-¿Y cómo le va a Len-kun?-. Len rio ante el comentario.

-Ya no soy un niño para que me llames así-. Gumiya arqueo las cejas

-¿Len-san? ¿Kagamine-san? O… ¿Cuñado?-. Los tres rieron.

-Entonces supongo que tengo que llamarte "hermano"-.

-No estaría mal-. De nuevo la plática se amenizo… Gumiya ocultaba su dolor, el ver a su más grande amor con alguien más…suficiente tenía con no poder tocarla, con no poder decir abiertamente sus sentimientos. El verla feliz con ese hombre lo estaba destrozando, pero no podía hacer nada, era tarde como para tratar de cambiar las cosas.

-¿Y cuántas novias has tenido? Recuerdo que en la escuela Gumi tenía que alejarte de las chicas-.

-Pues no muchas…Ahora que lo pienso. Llevo mucho sin salir con alguna mujer-. Len le miro divertido.

-¿No serás gay?-. Gumiya fingió meditarlo y miro a Len.

-De repente te encuentro muy atractivo-. Rieron de nuevo, acto seguido Gumi golpeo la mesa.

-Sería un desperdicio que un espécimen como mi hermano sea gay-. Dijo muy orgullosa.

-Gracias, por decirme animal-.

Después del almuerzo, se despidieron y Len se retiro.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho-.

-Lo sé-.

No se dieron cuenta, pero el sol ya se había ocultado, la noche dio nacimiento, y aun continuaron paseando un poco más en las calles de la cuidad.

-Quédate en mi casa, Len no se molestara-. Dijo Gumi, Gumiya miro el suelo con cierta molestia.

-No es buena idea que tú y yo estemos bajo el mismo techo. No sé de qué sería capaz-. Dijo, Gumi le iba a preguntar el porqué, pero la mirada molesta y pensativa de su hermano la detuvo.

-¿Y dónde te quedaras?-.

-Tengo efectivo y tarjetas de crédito. Estaré en un hotel-. Le miro y sonrió. Gumi asintió. –Te dejo en tu casa-.

En el trayecto, Gumi recordó el porqué de la presencia de su hermano… la duda la agobiaba… ¿Quien sería la chica más estúpida del planeta?… porque solo una chica así se negaría a él… a su hermano… a su Gumiya…

Gumiya se hospedo en un hotel, a una distancia considerable del hogar de su hermana, lo primero que hizo al entrar a la habitación fue encender un cigarro, un mal habito que un conocido suyo le creo. Con el sabor y el olor del cigarrillo comenzó a recapitular lo hecho en el día, no se arrepentía de nada. Encendió la t.v y decidió dejar de pensar por un momento.  
Eran las 12:15 a.m. y aun no se sentía cansado, otro mal habito, el no poder dormir. Había dejado a un lado la nicotina y ahora estaba con el alcohol, no se sentía en lo mínimo mareado, pero al menos ya no pensaba, su mente estaba desconectada. Su celular sonó y contesto sin ver el número.

-¿Diga?-.

_-Dime donde estas-._

-¿Gumi?-. Pregunto al reconocer la voz.

_-Responde-_. Su voz sonaba extraña; parecía estar agitada y a la vez insegura. Gumiya respondió y Gumi colgó al instante, ni siquiera lo dejo preguntar. Gumiya arrojo el celular y lo ignoro.

Pasaron 20 minutos y tocaron a su puerta, él no había llamado a servicio, los llamados eran incesantes, así que no los pudo ignorar, se levanto y abrió, encontrándose con quien nunca espero.

-¿Gumi…?-. No pudo decir otra palabra, un beso por su hermana le sorprendió, entraron a la habitación y la puerta fue cerrada con un gran azote. No sabía qué hacer… solo actuó instintivamente, responder al inesperado beso, eso desencadeno una serie de carisias, ni uno ni otro sabían algo concreto, la lujuria y el placer de lo prohibido no los dejaban pensar con claridad, no se decían ni una sola palabra… Roces, besos y actos, se dejaron llevar. No pensaron en las consecuencias, solo era ese momento, un simple momento prohibido, un tabú roto.  
El sonido estresante de su celular la despertó, Gumi busco con la palma de su mano en el suelo, hasta que lo encontró y lo tomo, se sentó en la mullida cama; viendo y recordando. Ella y su hermano en una misma cama sin prenda alguna y claros signos de una apasionada noche. Miro a Gumiya, que le daba la espalda y seguía dormido, apenas y pudo salir de su sorpresa para contestar.

-¿Sí?-. Contesto. –Len… Pase la noche con…-. Dudo. –Mi hermano…Sí, está bien… Y yo a ti-. Cortó la llamada, y permaneció en esa misma posición en silencio pocos segundos.

Se levanto y vistió, tomo sus pertenencias y salió, recargando la espalda en la puerta. Dentro de la habitación Gumiya abrió los ojos, había escuchado toda la conversación de Gumi, se sentó y suspiro. Se asusto en el momento en el que abrieron la puerta y giro a ver…su vista choco con la de Gumi. Tal como entro volvió a salir. Volvió a suspirar y se tapo la cara con las manos.

Gumi salió corriendo del hotel, tomo un taxi como la noche anterior y en 20 minutos ya estaba en su hogar. Una vez ahí, se hizo miles de preguntas, pero no encontró respuesta a ninguna. Tomo una ducha, esperando enfriar su mente, pero lo único que consiguió fue recordar aun más. Su mente estaba hecha un caos, y qué decir de sus sentimientos, se iba a volver loca. Le volvieron a llamar, cuando vio quien era dudo en contestar, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

-Dime-.

_-Dejaste tu anillo… Lo dejare con Len-._Gumi miro su mano, y ciertamente no tenía su anillo de compromiso. Aun tenía el celular, escuchaba la respiración del otro, pero no salían palabras, y colgó. Apretó el celular y se golpeo con él en la frente, lanzando un largo suspiro.

-Ayer hablamos toda la noche, y se olvido del anillo-. Gumiya hablaba con Len, en la oficina del último. El rubio tenía entre sus manos el anillo.

-Es descuidada-.

-Y mucho. Por eso te pido Len, que la cuides mucho-.

-Parece como si te fueras a morir-.

-Uno nunca sabe-. Gumiya sabía perfectamente que la boda de Gumi y Len, para él, era como su muerte, el no poder estar con ella. Se levanto y se despidieron.

Gumi salió del elevador y camino hasta la oficina de Len, cuando entro lo vio jugueteando con el anillo.

-Mira lo que olvidaste. Gumiya lo trajo-. Informó.

La mirada de Gumi parecía pérdida… melancólica y con un deje de tristeza… igual que la sonrisa que le regalaba el rubio a aquel pedazo de plata.

-Lo note-. Susurro el regalándole una sonrisa. -Soy la mala persona—. Añadió, solo creando confusión en la chica—Gumiya debe estar en el hotel, porque no vas a verlo—. Le sugirió mientras se levantaba de su lugar, dejando el anillo sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué notaste?-. Pregunto ella tratando de terminar con esto, con todo.

-Su dolor… ve con Gumiya, no cometas los errores que cometí-. La chica seguía sin comprender el porqué de su actitud.

-Len…-. Susurro ella intentando, esforzándose por comprender.

-¡Vete!-. Grito golpeando fuertemente el escritorio, haciendo que el anillo callera al suelo, la chica simplemente no pudo moverse.

-¡Ya no abra boda, vete, no quiero verte!—Grito aumentando el nivel de su voz cada vez más. Ella bajo la mirada, encontrándose con aquel anillo aun en el suelo… se levanto, volteo rápidamente y comenzó a correr… debía ir, quería ir… quería estar con Gumiya…

Corría tan rápido como podía, no comprendía y se reprendía el hecho de no haber usado un taxi para transportarse, pero ya no importaba, podía ver a la distancia el gran edificio donde él se hospedaba, y fue cuando el terror la invadió… ¿Qué haría?... mejor dicho ¿Qué la había traído hasta ese lugar?... suspiro sonoramente entrando por las grandes puertas que daban al vestíbulo, sonriéndole de manera nerviosa a la señorita que atendía.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-. Dijo de manera amable y angelical.

-… ¿Puede dejarme pasar?, debo ver a mi hermano, está en el cuarto 45-. Respondió de manera suave y nerviosa. La señorita asintió de modo positivo, mientras revisaba el aparato que tenia frente de ella, para después regresar su vista a la chica.

-El señor salió-. Respondió.

-¿Cuándo regresara?- Pregunto ella algo ansiosa.

-No regresara, se llevo sus pertenencias y se fue-. Respondió la chica. Hiso una reverencia saliendo de nuevo a gran velocidad del lugar… ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿Dónde lo buscaría? Cubrió sus ojos con la palma de sus manos y comenzó a llorar, inconscientemente se había rendido, después de unos segundos limpio sus lágrimas y alzo la mano esperando a que un taxi atendiera su llamado.

-¿A dónde señorita?-. Pregunto el chofer, ella se mantuvo en silencio, meditando su respuesta. -¿Señorita?- Repitió el señor, al no tener respuesta

-A la estación de autobuses-. Respondió decidida, el solo asintió de manera positiva iniciando su marcha. En el camino, el chofer intentaba iniciar una plática con la chica, pero solo consiguió monosílabas de su parte, la chica miraba la ventana, intentando desesperadamente detener el tiempo y poder alcanzarlo… y aunque sea despedirse… y fue cuando lo vio, aquel gran lago donde solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo… completamente solo… solo…

-¡Alto!-. Grito la chica a lo que el chofer asustado respondió frenando en seco. -Aquí bajo, gracias. Respondió entregando todo el dinero que poseía sin importarle el restante que le debía pertenecer. La chica se mantuvo del lado contrario a aquel lago… el terror volvió a invadirla… suspiro reuniendo todo el valor que podía, y comenzó a caminar por aquella calle… encontrándose por fin detrás de aquella persona tan parecida a ella.

-Tú grito debió haberse escuchado por toda la cuidad-. Dijo sin prestarle atención a su presencia, la chica solo se sentó a su lado sujetando sus rodillas y viendo el lago, fue entonces cuando el chico le dedico por primera vez una mirada -¿No fuiste con Len?-. Pregunto él, con curiosidad.

-Si-. Se limito a contestar.

-¿Dónde está tu anillo?-. Pregunto con la misma curiosidad.

-En el suelo de la oficina de Len-. Respondió con pesadez, el chico simplemente no comprendía. -Sobre ayer...- Añadió, bajando su mirada.

-Estaba ebrio, no recuerdo mucho-. Respondió sin pensar, volteando su mirada lejos de la chica.

-ah…solo te quite la ropa y te ayude a bañarte, nada que no haría una hermana por su hermano—termino con melancolía y tristeza.

Cobardía… no solo de la chica, sino de él también… Ambos estaban siendo cobardes… Se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a que algo los motivara a hablar, pero nada… Dios se había negado a ayudarlos y sinceramente no lo culpaban…

-Te apuesto a que soy más rápido que tú-. Le reto, levantándose y extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a pararse -¿Lista?-. Pregunto una vez estaba de pie. Solo obtuvo una pequeña risa de parte de la chica

-¡Ya!-. Comenzaron a correr tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, y fue cuando la chica sin darse cuenta se tropezó, cayendo de lleno en el suelo… comenzando a llorar. Él tardo un poco en detenerse, pero apenas pudo, regreso y siguió corriendo para ayudar a su hermana en el suelo.

-Calma no llores, ya no eres una niña- Le informo él.

-¡Estúpidos!-. Grito furiosa mientras con fuerza sobrehumana intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas.

-El pasto no tiene…-. Pero al instante fue interrumpido.

-¡No él!-. Siguió gritando mientras secaba sus lágrimas. -¡Todos!-. Continúo con su histeria. -En especial ella-. Añadió bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

-¿Ella?—Pregunto el chico sentándose cerca de su hermana sin comprender.

-Es la mayor estúpida que conozco-. Siguió ella, dejando a su hermano con su duda. -¿Qué clase de idiota no se fijaría en alguien como tú?-. Añadió mientras bajaba más la mirada.

-Tú no entiendes Gumi-. Respondió el chico tomando su rostro. La chica sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que el chico la soltara y se levanto, a pesar de su dolor dándole la espalda.

-Ella es la mayor de las estúpidas-. Añadió aun con su mirada baja. -Porque… ¡Yo daría mi vida por ser ella!-. Termino gritando para después soltarse a llorar en silencio -…Porque me amaras… no como a un…- Y los labios del chico sobre los suyos callaron y calmaron su tormento…aun con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas lo rodeo por el cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del chico, él la tomo por la cintura alzándola en el aire.

-Tú… eres la mayor de las estúpidas-

* * *

sahdsayfuiayurta, espero guste esto xD

Saludosazos y ¡dejen comentarios! Si no me convertiré en Hulk y les espantare en las noches (?)


End file.
